Hate me
by emerentiane
Summary: Je te hais ! Tellement ! Si tendrement... je joue avec ton amour... mais mon amour... déteste moi ! Je ne suis pas digne de toi ! Hais moi ! Ne te sens pas obliger de resté près d'un mort juste parce que nous sommes marié... mais j'ai tant besoin de toi p


**Titre : Hate me**

**Genre : Tragédie... **

**Rating : G. Mais ceci est un slash donc pour ceux que ça pose un problème : ils dégagent ! **

**Résumé : Je te hais ! Tellement ! si tendrement... je joue avec ton amour... mais mon amour... déteste moi ! Je ne suis pas digne de toi ! Hais moi ! Ne te sens pas obliger de resté près d'une morte juste parce que nous sommes mariée... mais j'ai tant besoin de toi pourtant...**

**Disclamer : tout appartient à J.K Rowling ! Sauf l'histoire bien sur xD**

_A que coucou ! xD_

Non ce n'est pas un rêve c'est bien moi qui reviens avec un OS... sur Harry et Draco bien sur xD Personnellement je trouve cet OS complètement nul et sans intéret. Mais je vous laisse quand même juger . Bien sur vos reviews sont les bienvenues... même si c'est pour dire que vous détester, il n'y a rien de mieux que les critiques pour progresser .

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Hate me**

Qui peut dire si on l'aime ou non ? Qui a la prétention de se dire parfait ? On nous aime ou non, on a nos défauts. Et pourquoi tu les aimes, toi, mes défauts ? Pourquoi tu reste alors que je suis ainsi ? C'est ta façon d'avoir pitié, n'est ce pas ? Tu me dis "je t'aime" simplement parce que je suis ici. Tu souris, pourquoi ? Si j'avais le courage je te le demanderais.

Et je te demanderais combien tu t'en es fais. Je te connais trop pour pensé que tu es resté "sobre" juste parce que je suis là. Alors arrête ! Arrête de venir ! Arrête de me dire que tu m'aimes ! Arrête de me faire voir que tu tiens ! Je suis sur que tu comptes les jours qui reste avant d'être libéré de moi. Quand tout le monde vient ici j'ai l'impression d'être une bête de foire. Et toi tu viens tous les jours voir la bête avec un cadeau, pour lui faire passer le temps. Et aujourd'hui c'est quoi ton cadeau ? T'avais pas le droit aux fleurs alors tu as commencé avec des chocolat. Et je t'ai dis que je ne les aimais pas. Alors t'es revenu avec une peluche géante, que j'ai trouvée encombrante. Donc t'as enchainé avec une plus petite, que je n'aimais toujours pas. Mais quand comprendras-tu que je n'en veux pas de tes cadeaux qui puent la pitié même pas dissimulé. En plus je vais crever. Tu crois que je vais les emporter avec moi tes cadeaux ? C'est toi qui vas les avoir alors évite toi des mouvements et garde les chez toi, vu que ma part te reviens.

Pourquoi tu me parles de ta journée ? Tu ne vois pas que tu m'énerves avec ta journée parfaite au tribunal, ou t'as fais une plaidoirie parfaite. Comment tu fais ? Même les termes que tu choisi pour moi sont parfait. Pas une bavure, pas un mot de travers, chapeau bas Maître. T'as bien choisi ton métier toi. De toute façon tu ne pouvais rien faire d'autre, tu manie trop bien les mots.

C'est peut être pour ça que je t'aimais. Maintenant tu es trop parfait pour moi. Je suis un pouilleux à tes côté, le bon copain bien négliger. Si seulement je ne t'avais pas dis oui ça aurait été parfait, et plus simple aussi. J'aurais crevé seul, car si on n'avait pas été mariés ça ferais longtemps que tu ne viendrais plus. Comme si tu étais assez courageux pour supporté ça avec moi. Tu dois flipper comme un dingue mais tu te sens obliger de rester, c'est ça ?

Mais pars ! Tu ne t'aperçois pas que tu me feras plaisir si tu te cassais ? J'ai beau te faire mal, t'ignorer, te jeter des mots, des putains de mots, qui te blessent toujours plus toi tu reste toujours, et tu me souris. Mais quand est ce que tu vas comprendre que je veux que tu me haïsses ? Je veux que tu me haïsses comme quand on avait onze ans. Je t'aime mais je ne veux pas de ton faut amour noyé sous ta pitié. Je vaux plus que ça même si je vais mourir. En faite, tu ne dis rien parce que je vais mourir et qu'on ne dit rien à un mort. De toute façon je sais qu'à tes yeux je suis juste un putain de mort.

Mais tire-toi avec ton "à demain" et ton baisé. Je n'en veux pas de tes bisous à la con. Je me rappel même plus du goût de tes lèvres. C'était quand notre dernier vrai baisé ? Et notre dernière fois ? Je vais mourir sans me rappeler de ton corps.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais on m'a dis d'être plus tendre avec toi. On m'a rapporté que tu vivais plus, t'as même perdu un procès à cause de moi. Tout le monde me l'a dis que tu pleurais en disant que tu crèverais si je mourrais. J'ai bien ris ce jour là. Toi ? Pleurer ? Tu ne pleure pas, ce n'est pas dans ton vocabulaire ce mot. Même s'il existait pour toi, t'es trop fier pour chialer. Et en même temps je t'ai vu rentré plusieurs fois, dans ma chambre, les yeux rougis et un sourire collé aux lèvres avec ton ridicule petit cadeau à la main. Tu joue bien la comédie face à ton putain de mari mon chéri. Dis, tu te mets combien de goutte dans les yeux avant de venir, pour qu'ils soient aussi rouges ? T'as mis combien d'heure pour réussir à avoir cette tête ? Dis moi, combien de temps ça t'as pris ? Je suis con, c'est inné chez toi, un talent. J'en ai ma claque depuis que je suis ici j'ai l'impression de plus te connaître. Tu m'apprends toujours quelque chose de nouveau sur toi. Et je te déteste d'être aussi présent. Tu veux mourir en ayant fait au moins une bonne action c'est ça ? T'as peur d'aller en enfer si tu me laisse crever seul ? Mais t'iras toujours en enfer, rien que pour mentir des que tu ouvres la bouche pour me parler. Tu crois te racheter avec tes cadeaux à la noix et ta putain de bonne humeur. Mais ça ne marche pas, ça ne marchera jamais, si tu pense le contraire t'es vraiment con mon pauvre petit mari.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sais qu'aujourd'hui c'est la fin. Je la sens cette douleur. Je suis sur que tu penses que c'est de ma faute. Pour une fois t'as raison. C'est de ma putain de faute. Mais tout le monde sais que t'as toujours été plus raisonnable que moi mon amour. Si ça avait été toi tu serais déjà guéri non ? C'est là que je regrette de ne pas être toi, avec ta super force, ton super langage et ta foutu force de persuasion à la con ! T'as toujours été mieux que moi. Toujours ! Déjà à Poudlard t'étais le meilleur. Monsieur le premier, Monsieur je suis le meilleur en tout, Monsieur perfection ! Je l'emmerde ta perfection moi ! J'ai envie de te casser la gueule, ta si précieuse gueule, mais je suis cloué à ce lit dans cet hôpital de merde ! MERDE !

Je veux mourir ! Laissez-moi claquer ! S'il vous plait… par pitié ! Je veux mourir ! Un ciseau ! Donnez-moi un ciseau pour que je coupe tous ces fils, tubes et perfusions ! Je veux retrouver les gens que j'aime ! C'est peut être égoïste de ma part de penser ça mais c'est vrai ! Je veux crever maintenant !

Aujourd'hui ou demain, quel différence ? Je vais mourir de toute façon. C'est vraiment à cause de toi que tout le monde veux me sauver. Mais à quoi ça sert que vous essayer de me sauver si moi je ne veux pas me sauver ? Il parait que tout passe par l'esprit. Moi je n'ai pas un esprit fort. Et tu ne l'as même pas pour moi. De toute façon même si tu l'avais pour moi il aurait fallut que tu arrives à me convaincre mais tu ne peux pas me convaincre. Je ne t'aime plus assez pour ça. Je n'ai même plus confiance en toi. En faite je n'ai jamais eu confiance en toi. Si j'avais eu confiance je n'aurais pas fouillé pour savoir avec qui tu étais et avec qui tu baisais. Mais même là tu étais parfait. Tu cachais tout si bien que je n'ai jamais rien trouvé. T'as une putain de vie trop bien faite, tout est trop bien caché. Même moi j'ai eu l'impression que tu me cachais. Tu devais avoir honte de ta pute de mari. Pourquoi, en étant plus célèbre que toi, j'étais toujours dans ton ombre ?

Et dire que j'étais l'une des personnes les plus joyeuses. Elle est belle ma gaité aujourd'hui. Elle a fané depuis longtemps. A croire qu'être ici tue tout. Depuis mon entré j'ai tout fais crever en moi et autour de moi. Je me suis transformé en une espèce de mort vivant incapable de réagir face à ça. Si seulement je pouvais m'éteindre plus vite. J'ai tellement envie de mourir. Mais je vais bientôt disparaître, je le sens. J'ai les mains froides. Je sais que j'emporte un secret avec moi. Je sais que tu vas me haïr pour mon mensonge mais, quand je l'ai appris, j'étais déjà là, et je voulais déjà que tu me déteste. Si jamais tu garde ce qui m'a appartenue, tu trouveras, cacher dans ta peluche géante, ma confession sur mon mensonge.

Enfin… je pars. Tout le monde s'active mais, s'il vous plaît, épargnez-vous des efforts. J'ai compris que je ne passerais pas la nuit. Alors, si vous devez vous agiter, agitez vous à appeler mon mari. Dites lui que je suis mort de peur, dites lui que j'ai besoins de sa force pour partir serein. Mais en faite je n'ai pas besoin de le demander. Je sais qu'ils sont en train de t'appeler. Je le sais. Et j'ai tellement envie que tu arrives rapidement. Tu sais, j'ai beau te dire que je te hais c'est faut. Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime. Et je sais qu'à cet instant précis, derrière ton volant à dépasser la limitation de vitesse en pleurant, et priant, pour ne pas arriver trop tard, tu donnerais tout pour pouvoir me sauver.

Mon amour… s'il te plait dépêche toi… je n'ai jamais autant eu besoin de toi que maintenant. Tu sais… j'ai toujours eu besoin de toi car sans toi moi je n'existais pas. Tu m'as fait vivre. Et, même si j'ai cru ne vivre que dans ton ombre, je réalise que je n'existais que dans la lumière… dans la lumière de ton cœur. Alors, si je n'ai qu'une chose à te demander, continue de me laisser résider dans ton cœur. Je ne serais pas jaloux si tu y fais entré quelqu'un d'autre, car sa voudra dire que ton cœur n'aura pas cessé de battre. Finalement, ça sera mon plus grand soulagement. Savoir que ton cœur ne cessera pas de battre.

Tu es là… tu as réussi à arriver à tant. Il ne faut pas que je meurs encore, j'ai tant de chose à te dire. Mais je ne sais pas par ou commencer, et j'ai si peu de temps. Je t'aime… c'est la première chose que je dois te dire, car depuis ces six derniers mois je n'ai fais qu'affirmé le contraire. Tu m'aimes tellement. Je ne suis pas digne de ton amour après ce que je t'ai dis. Mes mots, je les entends encore, si hargneux, je t'en voulais tellement. Je n'ai pensé qu'a ma douleur, qu'a ma maladie, j'ai oublié que toi aussi tu souffrais. J'ai été égoïste de pensé qu'il n'y avait que moi qui avait mal. En plus en faisant ça je t'ai fais encore plus de mal. Si seulement j'avais été fort… si seulement j'avais voulu me sauver… si seulement je n'avais pas été aussi con ! Mais je pensais que ça ne servait à rien. Mais, comme je le disais si bien quand le mot "espoir" voulait encore dire quelque chose pour moi, c'est le destin. Il n'a pas voulut que je combatte, il a voulut que je meurs maintenant. De toute façon chaque être humain meurs un jour ou l'autre… j'ai bientôt fini d'existé sur terre, il ne me reste plus qu'a exister dans les cieux. Je ne serais pas un dieu mais je te promets d'être un bon ange, pour pouvoir te protégé de mon nuage.

Il faut que je te dise aussi… apprend à te servir du lave linge, il ne doit plus rester beaucoup de lessive alors n'oublie pas d'en racheter. Si tu ne trouve pas le café c'est normal, je range toujours les réserves dans le placard du salon, comme le lait. J'ai oublié de te dire que ta chemise bleu est dans mon placard, je l'avais caché parce que tu la mettais trop souvent et que je voulais que tu en mettes une autre. Je croix qu'il ne reste plus de boule de graisse pour les oiseaux, il faut que tu en rachète, ne les laisse pas mourir de faim quand même. Et puis… et puis… fini le miel avant qu'il ne cristallise… Il faut que tu sache… l'échographie se trouve ici, dans la table de nuit. Tu sais, j'aurais aimé l'appeler Anna. Elle aurait été si douce avec son visage d'ange et ses yeux couleur argenté. Je la voyais bien avec de longs cheveux bruns. Elle aurait été aussi belle que toi et aussi têtu que moi. Si j'avais su et pu tenir quelques mois de plus tu aurais pu devenir père. Si je pouvais rester plus je le ferais, simplement pour que tu l'es, simplement pour que tu la garde, simplement pour que tu es une raison pour ne plus affirmer que tu vas mourir avec moi.

C'est la fin… je vais m'endormir. Mes mots ne seront jamais assez forts pour t'exprimer tout mon amour, je ne serais jamais apte à t'avouer tout ces sentiments qui tourbillonnent en moi. Remémore toi notre rencontre, souvient toi du comment nous en sommes venu a nous marié, rappel toi de tout ce que j'ai t'ai dis. Trouve un sens à ces paroles haineuses, apprécie ces mots d'amour. Pose ta main là, sur mon ventre, même si tu ne sais pas pourquoi. Sens la bouger. S'il te plait, n'oublie pas d'encadrer l'échographie. Et juste une fois laisse-moi te dire que je m'excuse. Excuse mes mots. Excuse-moi de la tuer. Si j'avais pris conscience plus tôt de tout je me serais sauvé. Mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus. Alors, une dernière fois, embrasse moi, que je meurs avec ton goût. Dis, pourquoi tu me rassure en me disant qu'il n'y a eu que moi ?

**FIN**


End file.
